


The boy

by The_Hawk_Eye



Series: mourning [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Domestic Violence, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Abuse, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: SPOILERS! No me hago responsable de lo que descucbras si no has visto la película.La primera vez que se encontró con él estaba repartiendo panfletos. Su madre le había golpeado aquel día y no se encontraba bien.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vi la película casi de rebote y me quedé con un gran vacío cuando Credence muere al final. Necesito sacar todo lo que llevo dentro sobre este personaje y darle mi homenaje como buenamente pueda (con fics angst).
> 
> SPOILERS
> 
> En serio, no leas si no quieres fastidiarte nada del final y si quieres entender el fic.  
> Graves será OoC ya que no sé nada del verdadero Percival Graves, excepto su apariencia y que es el jefe de seguridad de NY. Nada más, así que aquí va el primer fic.

La primera vez que se encontró con él estaba repartiendo panfletos. Su madre le había golpeado aquel día y no se encontraba bien. Estaba sufriendo de un fuerte dolor de cabeza a causa de un mal golpe recibido en la sien. El sombrero había estado colocado perfectamente toda la tarde, aunque le provocaba más dolor, pero nadie debía ver la sangre aún seca en sus cabellos. Su madre llevaba varios días irritada a causa de un extraño evento que nadie parecía recordar con claridad y del que parecía ser en parte responsable.

Aquel hombre se acercó a él con un gesto amable y había cogido uno de los papeles para leerlo con interés. No se movió hasta leerlo entero.

\- ¿Realmente crees lo que dice esto? –le preguntó.

Quiso defender lo que decía el papel, quiso enfadarse y defender con energía lo que su madre había escrito; pero no pudo. Aquel hombre le había hablado con tranquilidad y sin rastro de burla. Desvió la mirada avergonzado sin saber qué hacer.

\- ¿Realmente crees que son antinaturales y malvados?

No quiso mirarle, pero habló.

\- Mi madre dice que usan sus poderes para hacer el mal.

\- Si realmente alguno de ellos es malo estoy seguro de que no es por culpa de la magia.

Ante aquello tuvo que mirarle. Era más alto que él, pero se sentía pequeño a su lado. Aquel hombre irradiaba confianza y bondad mientras él…

\- La maldad surge de las propias personas –añadió-, no de la magia.

Su mano tocó levemente el ala de su sombrero y se despidió de él.

\- Hasta otra.

Le vio marchar y, durante varios segundos, no pudo moverse. De repente se dio cuenta de que la cabeza no le dolía tanto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La segunda vez también estaba repartiendo cuartillas. Se le quedó observando durante varios segundos hasta que el hombre le vio y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y le sonrió. En aquella ocasión no se acercó a él, parecía tener prisa. Pero Credence pudo ver su sonrisa amable y como sus dedos se movieron haciendo un extraño gesto al pasar por delante de él en la otra calzada.

Le observó hasta que su figura se perdió entre la gente. Cuando llegó a casa y se cambió de ropa notó que los cardenales parecían haber mejorado. Pensó en el hombre y vio en la mesilla junto a su cama un rosario de su madre. Pensó en la magia y en aquel hombre. ¿Era realmente mala como decía su madre?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La tercera vez no le vio hasta que estuvo a su lado. Quiso ofrecerle una cuartilla, pero él la rechazó con suavidad.

\- Con una ya tuve bastante.

Credence asintió. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Había esperado volver a verle, había pensado en darle un papel porque era lo único que sabía hacer para relacionarse con la gente de la calle. Y ahora no sabía qué hacer, qué más podía ofrecerle a ese hombre.

\- Todas dicen lo mismo, ¿no?

No estaba seguro de si esperaba de él una respuesta, pero no fue capaz de darla. Por supuesto todos decían lo mismo.

\- La magia no es mala.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes…? –consiguió decir con un hilo de voz.

El hombre no contestó.

\- Mi nombre es Graves –se presentó ofreciéndole la mano.

Dudoso le dio la suya.

\- Cre…dence.

\- Encantado de conocerte.

Quiso preguntarle por qué se había molestado en hablar con él, en ofrecerle la mano y presentarse. Él era un don nadie. La gente le miraba mal, o directamente le ignoraban por la calle y le empujaban sin miramientos. Había quienes le habían golpeado por el simple hecho de reírse de un bicho raro. Pero aquel hombre, Graves, se había parado a hablar con él…

\- Nos volveremos a ver Credence.

Colocó su mano libre sobre la de él cuando aún no habían roto el apretón de manos.

\- Y espero tener un poco más de tiempo la próxima vez.

Al romper el contacto notó cierto frío en sus dedos. Al llegar a casa esa noche se notó mucho mejor, menos cansado. Cuando su madre le golpeó aquel día por llegar tarde los golpes dolieron menos.

Al meterse en la cama supo que Graves era un mago sin ninguna duda.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Su madre le había advertido que las brujas y los brujos eran seres crueles y mentirosos que engatusaban a sus víctimas sin piedad. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mejor al ver a Graves acercarse hasta él. Graves le trataba bien y eso le gustaba.

\- La maldad está en cualquier sitio, en cualquier persona –le dijo aquel día-. Lo he visto muy a menudo. La bondad también puede venir de cualquier persona, pero no siempre lo vemos.

Credence le escuchó porque Graves siempre le hablaba con una sonrisa amable y no parecía molestarle que siguiese repartiendo panfletos.

\- A veces me gustaría poder erradicar la maldad de la tierra, pero sólo soy un hombre…

Querría haberle dicho que él no era un simple hombre. Él era un brujo, y más que eso era amable. ¿Qué más podría pedírsele a una persona para acabar con la maldad?

\- Quemar personas no va a traer la paz a este mundo.

Tenía razón. Antes de irse le dio un apretón de manos. Al tocar sus dedos notó una cálida sensación recorrer todo su cuerpo. Al estirar el brazo para darle una cuartilla a un hombre no le dolió la herida del costado. No quiso seguir repartiendo aquellos papeles.

Ese día cuando se fue tiró los panfletos al río y tuvo que reprimir un grito de júbilo. Se sintió bien hacer aquello. Aquella noche su madre le azotó con fuerza nada más entrar. Había llegado demasiado temprano.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

\- ¿Por qué hablas conmigo?

\- Porque vi a alguien arriesgarlo todo por ayudar a una persona y quise entender por qué lo hizo.

Credence no entendió a qué se refería, pero no se atrevió a contestar.

\- ¿Nunca has pensado en dejar esa casa?

\- Mi madre no lo permitiría… Además necesita ayuda con… -fue incapaz de continuar.

Graves asintió con un suspiro.

\- Soy un mago.

Credence lo miró fijamente a los ojos por primera vez en su vida. Eran completamente negros, pero muy brillantes.

\- Lo… lo sé…

Su sonrisa amable se desvaneció por un instante.

\- Esa mujer dice que yo estoy poseído por el mal. ¿Tú lo crees?

Credence de repente empezó a temblar. El hombre sonaba tranquilo, pero eso no significaba nada. Su madre siempre se veía tranquila antes de azotarle. Ella jamás perdía los nervios. Y aunque se viese relajado y mantuviese una mirada afable, Credence sabía que en cualquier momento podría golpearle con la misma brutalidad que su madre para que aprendiese que los brujos no estaban poseídos.

\- Si realmente lo crees deberías decírselo a la señora Barebone y que ella se lo haga hacer saber a la policía.

Graves no le estaba mirando, su vista se mantenía al frente, a la lejanía. Su cuerpo se veía relajado y calmo. Sus manos estaban dentro de sus bolsillos. Había resignación en su voz.

\- Quizás sea lo mejor para ti.

No había ni rastro de rencor. Lo decía completamente en serio. Credence podría darse la vuelta para decírselo a su madre y él no haría nada por detenerlo. Pensó en su madre, en cómo reaccionaría. Quizás si se lo entregaba no le golpearía nunca más. Quizás lo miraría con orgullo y le diría que lo había hecho bien. Quizás así ella no tendría más motivos para odiarle… Pensó en Graves, en su mirada amable y su voz gentil…

No quería perderlo.

No quería perder la oportunidad de hablar de nuevo con él. No quería traicionarle. No quería que lo encerrasen. No quería perder a la única persona que le había tratado bien más allá de la pequeña Modesty. Le gustaba que se acercase a él, le gustaba que le hablase con normalidad, como si no fuese un bricho raro.

No quería perderlo.

\- No… -dijo en un murmullo-. No creo en lo que dice mi madre.

Quiso gritar nada más pronunciar esas palabras. ¿Qué había dicho? Se había condenado, estaba seguro de ello. Su madre le mataría si se enteraba de lo que acababa de decir. Se encogió sobre sí mismo y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Los papeles cayeron al suelo a sus pies y se mojaron en el suelo. Su madre le mataría.

\- No creo en lo que dice…

La maldad estaba en todos lados, en cualquier persona. Pero no en Graves y quizás no en otros magos.

La mano de Graves se posó en su hombro y le tocó con delicadeza mientras le decía que todo estaba bien, que no debía tener miedo. Estuvo con él durante largos minutos. No se separó de él, sino que incluso le llevó a un sitio apartado y grito a un par de jóvenes que le gritaron algún insulto.

\- Tengo miedo.

\- ¿De la señora Barebone?

Credence asintió.

\- Mi madre me mataría si supiese que yo…

Graves no le dejó terminar.

\- Quizás deberías salir de esa casa.

Quiso asentir. Quiso decir que sí, que deseaba salir de aquella casa. Había soñado con eso, con salir una mañana de allí y no volver jamás. Pero tenía miedo, el mundo era aterrador. Había visto pocas veces la amabilidad de la gente y temía lo que pudiese pasarle. Si huía no tendría nada… No sabía hacer nada, su madre siempre le decía entre golpes que debería ser más agradecido con ella por lo que estaba haciendo por él al mantenerle bajo su techo. Además no podía dejar a Modesty allí, no quería dejar atrás a la única persona de aquella casa que le había tratado con cariño, que le había cogido de la mano con dulzura.

\- Tengo miedo –dijo con voz temblorosa.

Vio a Graves asentir.

\- No se puede vivir con miedo Credence.

Quizás no, pero él no conocía otra forma de vivir que no fuese con miedo. No sabía lo que significaba liberarse del miedo y no vivir bajo su yugo.

Cuando Graves se fue le prometió volver pronto. Credence, como siempre, le observó alejarse. Su pecho se sintió más ligero y esa noche se dio cuenta, frente al espejo que sus heridas habían desaparecido casi por completo. Se sentía bien.

Esa noche su madre no le golpeó y Credence pensó en Graves, en si él había tenido algo que ver en el hecho de que su madre se hubiese quedado dormida en su silla sin fuerzas para azotarle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Graves le visitaba casi diariamente, a veces no podía pararse y siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa rápida, otras se detenía y hablaban durante unos minutos. No entendía por qué le hablaba, por qué era tan bueno con él, pero no lo cuestionaba. No quería molestarle. Además poco a poco se va sintiendo mejor y piensa en salir de aquella casa.

Seguía teniendo miedo, pero era distinto. Por primera vez pensaba en que podría haber algo más para él.

\- Muchos de mis colegas no verían bien lo que estoy haciendo.

Le empezó a explicar un día.

\- Una compañera mía perdió su trabajo por inmiscuirse en algo que no debía.

\- ¿Qué hizo?

\- Dejarse llevar por una situación y querer ayudar demasiado.

\- ¿Eso no es bueno?

\- No cuando pones en peligro a otros y sólo empeoras la situación –contestó-. Sus intenciones la honran, pero no fue lo correcto en aquella ocasión.

Credence no sabía qué decir ante eso. Graves había hablado de esa mujer en varias ocasiones, pero siempre de forma general y críptica. No entendía qué pudo haber hecho, pero Graves no parecía contento con lo que pasó y sus ojos se veía tristes.

Esa noche su madre le golpeó con su cinturón bajo la mirada de Chastity, cuyos ojos miraban hacia otro lado de tanto en tanto, era la primera vez que lo notaba. No se veía cómoda y había cierto miedo en su mirada. No lo aprobaba. Tampoco Modesty que esa noche le cogió de la mano para guiarle a su cama.

No podía continuar allí.

Debía huir de aquella casa y no podía dejar a Modesty allí. Ella se merecía algo mejor que todo aquello, que aquel odio obsesivo que su madre quería contagiarles.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Al día siguiente vio a Graves ir hasta él. Había algo distinto en él. Su forma de andar parecía más agresiva y sus ojos no miraban con bondad. Quiso saludarle, pero Graves negó con la cabeza.

\- Aquí no –dijo con rapidez-. Acompáñame –añadió sin detenerse.

Credence le siguió hasta un callejón.

\- Están pasando cosas Credence, y no creo que podamos seguir hablando en la calle como hasta ahora.

Cuando por fin le miró, Credence se sintió tan pequeño como el primer día que le dio una cuartilla. Algo en él era diferente.

\- Anoche tuve un sueño Credence –habló mirándole fijamente-. En él aparecía un niño… o niña… no estoy seguro… pero ese niño era un brujo.

Hasta entonces jamás había hablado de su mundo tan claramente, jamás había hablado de magos. La mano de Graves se colocó sobre su hombro y se sintió pesada y sin un atisbo de delicadeza.

\- Ese niño estaba junto a tu madre.

Era la primera vez que al hablar de la señora Barebone se refería a ella como su madre. Pero no le importó, estaba hablando de un niño cercano a ella que podía ser un mago. Quizás estaba hablando de él, quizás podría huir de allí y encontrar un nuevo hogar…

\- Necesito encontrar a ese niño –añadió.

No era él.

\- Tú también estabas en él –añadió con rapidez-, a mi lado, junto a ese niño… Me ayudabas a salvarlo del maltrato de tu madre.

La mano de Grave se volvió incluso más pesada y tuvo que encogerse. Vio en los ojos de Graves un brillo de deseo y sintió celos de aquel niño. Quiso separarse de Graves, pero no pudo.

\- Necesito tu ayuda Credence.

Era una súplica. Tenía cierto tono dictatorial, que no le daba opción a negarse, pero era una súplica. Un brujo necesitaba su ayuda.

\- Tenemos que salvar a ese niño antes de que cause algún daño, o tu madre le descubra…

No necesitaba más, no podía permitir que su madre tocase a aquel niño. Podría aguantar unos pocos días más allí. ¿Qué era eso comparado con años de tortura? Ayudaría a Graves a encontrar a ese niño, que no era él, y se iría de allí.

\- Cuando tengas al niño… ¿Me llevarás contigo?

Miró a Graves a los ojos al pronunciar la pregunta. Debía saberlo, necesitaba saberlo. Quizás ese niño tenía la clave para su liberación.

\- Por supuesto Credence.

Graves tiró de él y juntó sus rostros casi hasta rozar sus labios contra su cuello

\- Jamás te abandonaría –susurró contra su oreja.

Credence tembló al escuchar esas palabras.

\- Sólo tienes que encontrar ese niño y tu madre no podrá volver a tocarte.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los días pasaron y no hubo rastro de ese niño. Su madre se volvió más violenta conforme ocurrían más extraños sucesos en New York. Credence quería huir de allí a cada instante, pero Graves no le dejaba, no podían irse sin el niño. Día tras día se encargaba de sus heridas y le prometía un futuro mejor, sin miedo. Sólo necesitaba encontrar ese niño. Sólo necesitaba ese niño para no recibir jamás ningún golpe más, y no vivir con miedo de su propio poder, el que escondía. Graves se lo había desvelado una tarde: él era un mago y podría demostrarlo en cuanto encontrase al niño y Graves pudiese sacarlo de la miseria para poder educarle como merecía. Sólo necesitaba encontrar al niño.

Sólo debía encontrar al niño.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé de dónde vino esta idea. Supongo que me gustaría el hecho de que Graves en realidad es buena gente y como no hay nada que lo confirme o deje de confirmar en la película pues hago la interpretación que me da la gana, porque puedo.
> 
> Los comentarios serán bien recibidos siempre :)


End file.
